Which One?
by ForeverSoaringHigh
Summary: Hey! Guys please read! Really Important! Help me choose a Story! Summerys inside! Thankyou!They are only TroyellaZanessa Stories sorry! PLEASE READ! Thankyou! and review...LOL


**Hello my fanfictioneers! (lol) how are you today? Good? Bad? Whatever? Listen guys I need your help, you see I have a few story ideas, but am not too sure on which one to do first/now. So I need your help into which story you like best!**

**Read the following summery and decide for yourself and leave in the review which one you would like too see here up on fan fiction!**

**The ones that are in BOLD I like best! But of course its up to you, as I want to please my readers! Go on and pick!**

Disclaimer: I own the plot of the stories but Not High School Musical! Sniff sniff…:(

**But don't steal plot lines!**

----------------------------------------------------- hsmhairspary-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Why do I love you? (based on Westlifes song!)**

**Rated T Romance/Drama**

**Gabriella and Troy are the best of friends, But what happens When Gabriella tricks Troy into becoming her boyfriend just so she can make another Boy jealous, Troy has no idea of this, and is convinced that she really Loves him , Will Troy ever find out That his best friend is breaking his heart each second or will he fall into her unforgivable Trap? Troyella?**

**Link of the song 'Why do I love you' in profile-listen to it, it really goes with the story line! And its an amazing song!**

**Sweet isn't Good enough**

Rated T Romance/Hurt/Drama

15 year old Gabriella Montez is sick and tired of always being the 'sweet, innocent' one, so yes maybe she is the youngest in the group but what happens when she starts to rebel and change and tries to win the heart of East Highs hottest baddest boy in school Who hates her. After all he is 18 years old, But can Troy resist the Temptation of this 'sweet, now naughty new Gabriella Montez'? But is all this changing really worth it all in the end? Dark Troyella.

**Ashley Tisdales Youtube Account**

Rated K+-T Romance/Fun/Humour

One day The Disney channel star Ashley Tisdale logged into her Youtube account, Just checking her video response emails she came across things that were rather unexpecting…She entered a fan crazed world of Zanessa and Lashley and jashley…(HINTHINT)

**My Hot Personal Assaistant **

**Rated T+-M Romance**

**Troy Bolton. Famous NBA player. Gabriella Montez. His hot PA. They both cant resist. Hook ups are a major. One problem. ****Troy's engaged. What's a guy to do? Confide in his PA of course…**

**Steamy Hot Troyella.**

**My Cheating Heart**

**Rated T Romance/ Hurt/comfort **

**Since he was 16 years old Troy Bolton was known to cheat all the time on his girlfriends, including Gabriella, Still 5 years later Troy and Gabriella are still together, live together infact. But Gabriella knows Troy always has affairs. This hurts Gabriella like mad, she feels she's not good enough for him, But she cant let him go, she loves him way too much…Will Troy ever come to his senses and realise that Gabriella is the one that's been there all along? Ends Troyella.**

**Paradise Lagoon**

Rated K+-T Romance/Drama

Surfs up and Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor and kelsi are crusing in as summer approaches' they head of to the beach in California, what happens when they bump into Troy, Ryan, Chad, Zeke aswell…and Why is Gabi all of sudden annoyed at Troy, Maybe he forgot to tell her that he already had a girlfriend out here, Jealous much? A story of Fun, Love, affairs and friendship. Troy x Oc, (dont worry they wont stay together)! Troyella, Zekepay, Ryelsi, Chaylor?

**My Forgotten Angel**

**Rated T Romance/Hurt/Tragedy**

'_**Stay strong Gabriella baby, I will always love you and be with you, no matter what' Those were the words that were forgotten in a heartbeat, all in her dying heartbeat…**_

**When Gabriella Montez recovers from her coma, a year later she comes back to her boyfriend, who is shockingly engaged. With Love forgotten and her child abused what's to happen, Will she ever have him back or will it be too late…why? Because Gabriella has leukaemia, and there's only one person who can cure her, not mentally, but emotionally she needs him…but he's forgotten it all including their long lost love…Sad Troyella :(**

-------------------------------------------------------HsmHairspay------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please choose guys, as I cant decide!!! Please leave the name of the story you want in a review! Oh and by the way I have a new one-shot coming out soon called 'My perfect enemy' its all about Gabi and Troy loath each other, but they take a 'whose your match' test and 'Tada' they are each others perfect match etc' so look out for that!**

**Thank you!**

**;) Ella x**

**x-ImAgInE-x**


End file.
